Butterfly
by chizuru300
Summary: Song-Fic, "Butterfly" de Superbus. Post mort de Jhon le Rouge. Jane est perdu, il attend Lisbon la nuit, au fond de son jardin...


Titre : Butterfly

Type : OS - Song Fic

Chanson : _Butterfly_ de Superbus

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer (1) : Les personnages et l'univers de The Mentalist ne sont pas à moi (dommage, dommage...*soupir*)

Disclamer (2) : La chanson n'est pas à moi, elle appartient au groupe "Superbus"

Remerciement : Daidi ma bêtà readeuse adoré :D

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! ce texte se situe encore post mort de Jhon le Rouge (c'est tout de même très différent de mon dernier Os "Un peu d'espoir, beaucoup de sang"). Ici pas besoin de mouchoir, mais c'est pas super joyeux non plus... je vous laisse découvrir ^^ C'est ma deuxième song-fic, j'espère que vous apprécierez le style...

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

Butterfly**

_**J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagaye  
Ton visage se dessine dans le moindre détail**_

- Jane ? appela Lisbon après avoir sonné plusieurs fois et être finalement entrée mais restant à la porte ne sachant pas trop si elle pouvait se permettre de pénétrer plus loin dans la demeure sans autorisation. Jane, vous êtes là ? reprit-elle.

Elle sentit soudain sa poche vibrer : elle venait de recevoir un SMS du Mentalist, il lui écrivait qu'il était dans le jardin.  
Elle sentit une vague d'exaspération monter en elle. Non seulement il lui demandait de venir le voir à minuit, mais en plus il ne venait même pas l'accueillir...  
Elle referma tout de même la porte et fit le tour de la maison. Le trouvant enfin dans le fond du jardin, assis sur un banc de pierre blanche. Il était prostré vers l'avant, prenant appui sur ses genoux, fixant ses mains qui tenait serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Devant lui, à plusieurs mètres, brillait une petite lanterne en fer forgé. A l'intérieur, une petite flamme rouge et dorée était la seule source de lumière mis à part le croissant de lune haut dans le ciel.  
Il semblait que tous les insectes nocturnes de la création étaient agglutinés autour de cette petite lampe. Il y avait surtout un nombre incroyable de papillons de nuit qui virevoltaient sans fin près de cette lumière rendue fantomatique par leurs ailes qui voilaient cette douce chaleur.

- Jane ? risqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise face à lui, ça va ? Vous m'avez demandé de venir et je...

Elle s'interrompit. Il venait de lever les yeux vers elle et ils étaient remplis de larmes, certaines s'échappaient même pour rouler le long de ses joues jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Oh... fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire.

Et alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeaient, incapable de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire, les papillons restaient seuls à voler devant la lanterne, projetant parfois un peu de lumière sur le visage ravagé de tristesse de Jane. Ses yeux bleus comme inondés, entourés de larges cernes et ses joues pâles, où les larmes laissaient de drôles de traces, ses lèvres un peu tremblantes, tout cela transperçait le coeur de Lisbon.

_**Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille  
Je m'accroche à tes mots dans le moindre détails**_

La cause de la détresse de Jane s'expliquait simplement. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que John le Rouge avait été abattu. Une semaine qu'il avait déposé sa démission du CBI et qu'il était parti sans donner d'explication, sans un au revoir à qui que ce soit. Une semaine durant laquelle toute l'équipe s'était questionnée à son sujet sans pour autant émettre à voix haute leur inquiétude, comme si Jane était devenu un sujet tabou.  
Et cette nuit, Lisbon recevait un mail de l'ex-consultant qui la priait de venir le voir, chez lui.

Elle le regardait et se rappelait la scène de la mort du meurtrier comme si elle y était encore. Jane avait réussi à coincer son ennemi sans qu'on ne sache vraiment comment. À l'arrivée du CBI, il tenait un pistolet pointé sur la poitrine de John le Rouge qui était appuyé contre un mur de brique décrépi. Jane l'avait blessé à la jambe, l'immobilisant. Lisbon se rappelait la main de Jane crispée sur l'arme, qui tremblait tellement violemment qu'elle craignait qu'un coup ne parte sans qu'il le veuille. Elle revoyait son visage transformé en un masque de haine et de colère qui lui était totalement inconnu et qui l'effrayait un peu. Elle avait vu un autre homme en Jane, celui qui recherchait la vengeance depuis tant d'années. Mais elle voyait bien qu'il hésitait, que malgré tout ce qu'il avait prévu, il ne savait plus comment faire. Les forces de police les avaient encerclés, les sirènes rouges et bleues de leurs voitures tournaient au ralenti, les appels de la police ou du CBI semblaient ricocher sur Jane.

Et puis brusquement, John Le Rouge sortit un petit pistolet, qu'il voulut pointer sur le Mentalist mais avant même d'avoir levé l'arme, il avait pris en pleine poitrine un dizaines de balles, provenant des chargeurs de Lisbon, Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby. Tous abaissèrent leurs canons d'un même geste ralenti. Puis Lisbon s'était approché de Jane toujours tremblant, elle lui avait murmuré des phrases rassurantes, lui avait pris le pistolet et finalement l'avait traîné loin de la foule. Elle l'avait raccompagné au CBI et était resté avec lui toute la nuit, sans dire un mot, sans qu'il ne réagisse. Le matin, il donnait sa démission.

Maintenant, il se tenait sur ce banc, en larme. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, un geste, une parole de la part de l'agent qui était, il y a peu encore sa supérieure.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confronté à de telles situations, elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne qui sache trouver les bons mots. Que pouvait-elle dire ou faire pour le réconforter ? La peine qu'il éprouvait était hors de sa portée.  
Elle s'avança vers lui, en repoussant les papillons qui lui tournaient autours de la tête. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il se mit brusquement à parler. Sa voix était rauque de tristesse, produit de la solitude.

- J'ai... Je pensais que... que quand je tuerais Red John, ce serait ma dernière bataille…

Lisbon était suspendue à sa voix, à ses mots, hors du temps, elle le regardait fixement. Elle regardait ses lèvres qui se livraient pour de vrai, pour la première fois.

- Depuis leur mort, continua-t-il, le timbre haché par la tristesse, je n'ai jamais cessé de me battre pour survivre, rester dans le présent... Et maintenant... Maintenant que c'est fini, qu'il est aussi mort que je le voulais... Je me sens mal, tellement mal... sa phrase mourut dans un murmure.

_**Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly**_

Et les papillons de nuit continuaient de tournoyer, indifférents, libres dans la nuit noire et pourtant à la recherche de la lumière

_**Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly**_

_**J'ai des butterfly, des émotions en pagaille  
Mon ventre se tord avant de te dire bye-bye**_

Jane parla, parla, il ouvrit son coeur à Lisbon, lui parla de lui dans les moindres détails. Il lui fit part de sa détresse, de sa peur, de tout ce qu'il cachait si habillement derrière son sourire enjôleur d'habitude. Il parla d'elles, de sa fille qu'il dépeint avec les mots d'un père meurtri qui a perdu son trésor le plus précieux, souffrance inguérissable, de sa femme, avec des mots tendres, amoureux peut être mais surtout confus et coupables, trace indélébile du sentiment de remords qui ne le quitterait jamais. Ces mots là résonnaient dans les entrailles de Lisbon et secouait en elle comme une culpabilité parallèle à celle de Jane mais différente.  
Elle avait de la peine, mais non pas pour leur disparition mais pour lui, pour ce qu'il avait traversé. Elle n'arrivait pas à très bien définir cette impression et cela la dérangeait. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit comme les mille papillons en pleine effervescence autour de la lumière.

Lisbon l'écouta longtemps, ne l'interrompant jamais. Au bout d'un très long moment, il lui avait presque tout dit, tout ce qu'il avait au fond de l'âme. Etait-il plus léger d'avoir parlé ? Lisbon en était presque sûre. Mais comment savoir, elle avait deviné qu'il gardait quelques secrets. Et s'il avait besoin de les lui dire ?  
Pris par un combat intérieur qu'elle décela dans ses yeux, il sembla finalement prendre une décision :

- Merci, Lisbon. De m'avoir écouté, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop... ennuyeux, fini-t-il avec un petit sourire triste. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait venir en pleine nuit, vous n'auriez pas du vous déranger... Vous travaillez demain, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé... Merci d'avoir été là... heum, je… Lisbon…

Il semblait chercher ses mots avec une difficulté indéchiffrable, s'embrouillant de plus en plus.  
Elle se senti pénétrer par une incertitude qui se répercuta dans tout son corps, provoquant comme dans fourmis dans ses doigts, un tiraillement dans son ventre...

_**Un peu sonné par ce foutu détail  
Ta voix résonne au fond de mes entrailles**_

Il lui donnait congé d'une façon polie. Tout simplement, il lui demandait de s'en aller, il avait cherché une oreille attentive, elle était venue. Devait-elle obtempérer, partir sans plus ? Que pouvait-elle apporter de plus au Mentalist ? Que pouvait-elle se permettre de lui proposer ? Quel droit possédait-elle sur Jane ? Envahie par ce dilemme, elle cherchait en Jane une solution. Le laisser, ou chercher à connaître ses derniers secrets ?  
D'un côté il y avait sa voix qui résonnait net : laisse moi. De l'autre il y avait ses yeux océans qui lançaient comme un appel muet lourd de sens, indéchiffrable : reste.

_**Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly**_

Et les papillons de nuits volaient, se brûlant le bout des ailles, se brûlant à la réalité cachée derrière la beauté de la flamme.

_**Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly**_

_**J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagaille  
Ton visage se dessine dans les moindres détails**_

Les sentiments de l'agent restaient partagés et elle n'arrivait pas à se lever, et ne pouvait que le regarder.  
Les larmes de Jane s'étaient taries pendant qu'il parlait, il ne restait plus que des traces humides le long de ses joues. Ses iris bleus étaient entourés de rouge, son visage se découpait entre ombre et lumière surnaturelle, révélant chaque parcelle de peau, ses fossettes, ses rides détendues parce qu'il ne souriait pas, son nez, la barbe qui commençait à envahir sa mâchoire, ses paupières tombantes accentuant l'appel muet de son âme, ses lèvres un peu gercées d'avoir trop parler, semblent laisser s'échapper encore et encore sa demande de solitude.  
Elle fini par se détourner sans prendre de décision.

_**Un peu sonné par cette foutue bataille  
Je m'accroche à tes mots dans les moindres détails**_

La bataille, le dilemme en elle la laissait étourdie, incertaine. Alors, à ce moment, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le laisser, il saisit la chance qui s'offrait à lui.

- Lisbon, je... je tiens à vous remercier, revenez demain, je vous invite à dîner... Si vous avez le temps...

Par cette simple invitation amicale il se décidait à se jeter à l'eau, à savoir si elle restait Lisbon, son amie, inchangée malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit. Si elle avait compris l'appel de ses yeux, si...  
Et elle sourit. Un simple sourire. Libérateur. Elle acceptait ce qu'il ressentait, ce dont il avait peur, ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui.  
Et la dernière inquiétude qui les partageait s'envola, légère comme un papillon.

- Merci, dit-il, heureux, se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser papillon à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_**Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly**_

_**Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly**_

_**Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly**_

**The End**

**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)

à bientôt ^^**  
**


End file.
